User talk:AuronKaizer/Archive VII
Userbox Color Text Archives Re: Welcome template Sorry, old habit. On the RuneScape Wiki and on some other wikis, users are always told to "subst" welcome templates so that isn't totally filled up or to make things easier on the server (or something like that), but it's not much of a deal. mentions that "Substituting these can be a good idea because welcome templates may change over time, and it can be odd to have someone's talk page change long after they have seen the notice. In addition, substituting it can give a better impression, as actual code can look more "human" than text saying " but I never thought of it that way. I can stop substing the template if you want.--Richardtalk 04:08, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Duplicate pages under different names Hey whats up? These are some pages I found that are the same thing, just under different names. I don't know if you want to remove them or anything, but just in case heres what i found. *Lake Scientist and Lake Hylia Professor *Minister Potho and Potho --EveryDayJoe45 04:37, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal Flute Playing-Boy Categories (locations) I recently started trying to fix the "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations" category. However, I noticed that some major areas were not there, such as Lon Lon Ranch, Lake Hylia and the Temple of Time. But some major ones were there, such as Kakariko Village, Lost Woods, and Death Mountain. So I'm confused now to how there are categorized. Is the main idea to do it by game and ultimately eliminate the broad "location" category? Or do re-appearing locations go in the "location" category? I'm confused now, ahhhh. --EveryDayJoe45 16:55, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vandalism? What is this page: Zoldge. Looks like vandalism to me. Anyway, I know you like reviewing the new pages, I recently created articles for two minor OoT characters: the Clock Soldier and the Phantom Guide. --EveryDayJoe45 20:41, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Wahn Khaveerstion... How exactly does one create a talk bubble? Never mind about that one...--Angels' Hellfire 21:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) And the large description box for one's userpage?--Angels' Hellfire 21:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal User talk:75.83.178.50 You've warned him before... looks like hes back to his old tricks. --EveryDayJoe45 00:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Cool. And I had planned to fix and expand the Navi page, and then nominate it for a Featured Article, but looks like you got to it before me, haha.--EveryDayJoe45 00:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Heh Heh, nice channel! you have a good sense of humor(i have been reading temple of courage for a long time) (sorry if i am wasting space, i am new =( )--Shade Link 20:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Shade Link yeah you are funny! when I showed my dad the vote of yours that talked about king bulbin being beaten by an irish beggar, he started laughing so hard he had to lye down for a while. lol --Shade Link 23:45, 17 March 2009 How do you talk in quote bubbles? anyways, I changed my channel, if you are interested--Shade Link 20:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Non-vandal (yet) Delete? IRC the page doesnt appear for me Oni Dark Link 20:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Recurring characters Question My younger brother made a different user name then me and just started using wikia. I don't know what it is at t he moment, but we use the same IP. Is that ok, or do I have to give him my passwod to let him use mine. I really do not want to do that, but what I'm asking is if one IP can use more than 1 user name? --EveryDayJoe45 03:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't think there's any rules against it, as long as you aren't making mass amounts of accounts to vandalize and/or flood the Temple of Courage. — Triforce 14( ) 03:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, there's no specific rule against that. --AuronKaizer( ) 08:16, 18 March 2009 (UTC) cards Template Master Sword Hyrule Picture The picture of the Vire page may apply too? Just letting you know, thats another one from along time ago. --EveryDayJoe45 04:30, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Delete? Gotta ask Vandal Re: External imagery Doing something like image URL or image URL will work fairly well, but I don't think there's a way to add a caption.--Richardtalk 23:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Image I found an image for the Comedian, which is official artwork for Oracle of Seasons. The only problem, is like you told me yesterday, it is from zeldawiki. Here is the link if you wanted to do anything with it: http://www.zeldawiki.org/images/b/bb/Comedians.png. --EveryDayJoe45 02:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal Deku Butler's Son The Dark World Enemy names Re: Bot You're not bothering me I don't mind. The bot currently is set so that you can only set it so that either the most recent active admin or a specific user be used as the signature, so there's no way to remove you from being signed unless the bot is disabled. You can disable if you want at MediaWiki:Welcome-user.--Richardtalk 16:46, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature Ah, my bad. Sorry! I knew something was wrong with it before... All fixed, I think. Actually, I have a question, so I may as well put it here, too. If I wanted to add the secret graveyard area from Twilight Princess, since it's within Hyrule Castle, would I just put it on that page? --Daydreamer3173 Broken Redirects Non-Zelda images sorry i didnt know. is there any way to put them up with out making them part of zeldapedia? o and couldnt the miyamoto one stay up? he is the creator of the franchise. Oni Dark Link 20:30, 27 March 2009 (UTC) in the one up already he is holding a wii remote in his right hand which goes aganest me saying hes left handed for the list. Oni Dark Link 23:04, 27 March 2009 (UTC) its ok ill do with out Oni Dark Link 23:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Awesome It's nice to see a friend from the FF wiki. All the people from the FF wiki that are here treat me like shit. Anyway, you're right about badasses. The ultimate badass (is that one or two words?) is Auron. Xepscern PS: Yea, Brunette Zelda > Blonde Zelda. Yea, but the ones here treated like sh...I mean, crud. Anyway, you're right about something else (like always), and that's the best days are at home, "sick" from school, playing video games and eating pizza for the whole day. If only they could locate the people who don't need school on their own half of the globe, and all the stupid people on the other side. They work, while people like us play Zelda all day. Life would be sweet.Xepscern Good point. I'm the kind of person who eats a pizza in a half-hour flat. So, when you realised you just ate the last slice, a part of you dies inside. How do you fill that empty void? More pizza. Soon, you finally realised you just ate 3 pizzas in under two hours, and just ordered anouther. Well, at least that happened to me. Anyway, I have a question. Is there a walkthrough page here like in the FF wiki? If so, I wanna put a walkthrough for a link to the past.Xepscern Thanks, AK. I'll be sure to do that.Xepscern Some Questions/Statements theres is no giant quiver page and it is on the wanted list but i think it would be pointless to make since it would be the exactly identical to the big quiver except for the numbers. maybe it would be best to rename the big quiver page "Quiver upgrades" or something along those lines. what do you think? Oni Dark Link 09:08, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Move request Zelda II town names Major vandal More mop-up Yo ZeldaWiki Material The gallery that I just made at the Zeldapedia. I made that at Zelda Wiki actually. I've since been 'removed' from the Zelda Wiki for political reasons. I run the website, Zelda Dungeon. http://www.zeldadungeon.net/ While at the ZeldaWiki, I let my involvement in my own site interfere with my work at Zelda Wiki. Thus some accused me of using it as a form of advertisement. I was since removed. I decided to bring some of my work over to here.Mases 18:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Namespace Asking through would be best. Basically, if you need anything done that you can't, such as a new namespace, you just need to tell Wikia staff through .--Richardtalk 19:37, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Vandal User talk:173.35.11.145, if you are interested... --EveryDayJoe45 17:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Question Funniest. Edits. Ever. Questions and such... again Apoligies Hi, I'm sorry about the Phantom Guardian Page. I thought it was important to mention Spirit Tracks, but I had no idea how to make a Theory banner. Thank you for cleaning that up. -Awesomeguy Once again with the apologies for the Phantom Guardian Page. I'm really new and don't really know the way you all want the pages to look. -Awesomeguy Spotlight Wiki Photo Deletion AuronKaizer/Archive 07